Tyrannosaur Rex (Nublar Rex)
Rexy is the only Tyrannosaurus Rex in Jurassic World. Creation Rexy was born in late 1989 or early 1990 inside the InGen Compound of Isla Sorna where she spent a few months of her life inside the lab being taken care of by her workers before being transported to Isla Nublar to live in the Tyrannosaur Paddock as an attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park. History of Rexy life Isla Nublar Incident (1993) When the inspection team constituting of vertebrate paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant, paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler, chaotician Dr. Ian Malcolm, lawyer Donald Gennaro, and John Hammond’s grandchildren Lex and Tim Murphy took a tour of the Park, the Tyrannosaurus was initially a no-show. Although computer technician Ray Arnold attempted to lure her to her paddock fence by tantalizing her with a goat, however, Rexy still refused to answer the call. However, later that night, a tropical storm forced the tour to be turned around sometime after the group visited the Triceratops Paddock. Unfortunately, due to Dennis Nedry’s programming, the tour vehicles that the tour group were shut down in front of the paddock with its electrified fencing also shut down. At this point, Rexy revealed herself to the visitors by eating the goat left by the fence as bait. Gennaro, in a fit of panic, left his tour car and ran to the nearby restroom hut for refuge. By that point, the Tyrannosaurus rex moved to the disabled fencing and ripped the fencing apart with her teeth; she proceeded to step through her mangled handy work and roar. After a minute or two of exploring and investigating the Explorers, her attention was aroused by the light that was emitted from a flashlight Lex had activated in the front Explorer. Unaware that the source of the light was inside the car, she walked right to the front door and peered out into the jungle in front of the SUV. It was not until Tim slammed the open door next to the T-rex that she had discovered the source of the light. Now confident that the light was coming from inside the Explorer and that there were interesting objects inside, she set to attacking the mysterious vehicle in front of her, searching for a way to get at Lex and Tim. Thanks to the efforts of Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm, the T. rex was briefly distracted. Rexy followed fleeing Dr. Malcolm toward the Tyrannosaur Paddock Bathroom, injured him as he was flung into the building and ripped apart the cowering Gennaro while Dr. Grant rescued the kids inside the car. Before long, however, Rexy returned and pushed the vehicle over the cliff while Tim was still inside. After Dr. Grant rescued Tim from the tree, the two with Lex, began their trek back to the Visitors Center, Park game warden Robert Muldoon and Dr. Sattler arrived at the Tyrannosaurus Paddock to retrieve those who had been stranded there only to find Rexy's mess. Acting quickly, the two began searching for the group and calling out their names. At the site of the collapsed restroom hut, Muldoon and Dr. Sattler found the remains of Genarro and recovered Dr. Malcolm who was injured, but alive due to his quick thinking to reduce blood loss by using his belt as a tourniquet. After loading Dr. Malcolm into their Jeep, the two took one last sweep of the area, Dr. Sattler spotted the ruined hulk of the second tour car that Rexy had pushed over the cliff adjacent to her Paddock. Although Muldoon and Dr. Sattler did not find Tim, Lex, or Dr. Grant, they did find their shoe prints in the mud, which told they were alive. When the two returned to the guest jeep, Rexy crashed through a line of trees and began chasing the three along a service road. After a very close chase, the Tyrannosaurus was unable to chase down her prey and so gave up her pursuit. The next day, as Grant’s, Tim’s, and Lex’s trek continued, they found themselves in the Gallimimus Enclosure, and witnessed Rexy hunting the herd of Gallimimus. After watching in amazement for a while from behind a fallen log, Lex begged Dr. Grant for them to go, to which Grant obliged. However, Tim continued to stare in fascination and so had to be forcibly taken away by Dr. Grant. Rexy was seen later that day when she actually follow the Raptor had come through the hole in the wall, and grabbed that same Raptor from mid-air just as it was to pounce on the humans and crushed it in her jaws. Using the distraction, Rexy provided, the humans fled. Meanwhile, the Raptor, who was nicknamed The Big One, that pursued the group through the Visitors Center foolishly attacked the larger theropod possible trying to get her avenge of her partner. Rexy snapped at her but could not reach her. Rolling her head, the Raptor fell into the T. rex's mouth where she was killed and then thrown against the Tyrannosaurus skeleton and Rexy let out a mighty bellow in triumph. Raptor - Attack Rex.gif|Rexy being attack by Big One Tumblr nnhcpaXOql1tc05ego1 400.gif|Rexy throwing the Big One away Tumblr nnhcpaXOql1tc05ego2 400.gif|Rexie killing the Big One ]] Tumblr nnhcpaXOql1tc05ego3 400.gif|Victory Roar Jurassic Wolrd (2015) Sometime afther 22yrs later before or after the construction of Jurassic World, Rexy was put back into captivity. She is the only one that lived in the T. rex Kingdom attraction of the dinosaur park. She is still being fed of goats like before, but they use new idea to bring her out, as they throw a flare to get her attention. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) "We need more teeth!" —Gray Mitchell to Claire Dearing as the Indominus rex overpowers the Velociraptor pack, prompting her to release Rexy. Similar to the Raptors, Rexy also played a protagonist role in the film, however, Rexy mainly stayed in her paddock for most of the incident, though she became involved when Claire Dearing told Lowery Cruthers to open her enclosure's door after Claire's nephew Gray Mitchell told her that there needed to be another dinosaur to help kill Indominus rex during the final battle of the incident. Using flares, Claire guided Rexy to the Indominus rex where she threw the flare at the hybrid. When the flare hit the I-rex, Rexy attacked her viciously. Rexy Initially had the advantage, landing several blows and drawing first blood on the I-rex, but the hybrid soon became the dominant opponent in the conflict, putting the Tyrannosaurus to the ground. However, before the Indominus could kill her, Blue, the surviving Velociraptor of the battle, intervened by lunging onto the I. rex, giving Rexy time to get up off the ground. With Blue latched onto the hybrid Rexy grabbed the Indominus dragging her into the nearby buildings of Main Street. She finally flung the hybrid near the edge of the Jurassic World Lagoon where the Mosasaurus that resided there leaped out of the water to snatch the I. rex, killing the hybrid. After the fight, Rexy and Blue looked at each other, but Rexy decided to spare Blue, thanking the raptor for her help before walking away, wild once more. She later let out a triumphant roar from the Control Center helipad while surveying the ruined park.